Fanfiction? Fanfiction!
by Angelic Fluffle
Summary: "…How did you find this?" Prussia smirked in a self-satisfied way. "With my awesomeness, of course." When Prussia finds fanfiction about the nations, the first (awesome) thing he does it show it off! What will they find? No M-rated stuff
1. Prologue: Fanfiction!

"HEY! GUYS! The awesome Prussia has found something awesome!"

Germany groaned. He'd _just_ gotten everyone settled for the world meeting, and suddenly this idiot bursts in waving around an expensive looking laptop. A laptop that looked suspiciously like Germany's special work laptop. Except that Germany was pretty sure that Prussia was grounded from ever touching his laptop again.

No, it was definitely Germany's laptop.

"Bruder, what are you doing with my laptop?!" Prussia made an expression that could only be described as exceedingly shifty.

"Something incredibly awesome!" He set the laptop down on the table with surprising care. Germany took this moment to notice that he had been followed in by an apologetic Liechtenstein and an ecstatic Sealand, along with a few more countries who hadn't attended the meeting. Germany heard Switzerland load his gun. Obviously, if Prussia didn't provide a good enough explanation for bringing Liechtenstein in, there would be blood.

Prussia quickly connected the projector to the laptop, revealing a blue and white screen to the whole room titled "FanFiction-dot-Net | unleash your imagination". Prussia took a moment to click on a link saying "Hetalia – Axis Powers", and a list of stories popped up. Germany sighed.

"Brother, if you just want to show a story, you can do it later." But Prussia shook his head.

"This is way awesomer than just a story! It has our names in it!" The nation moused over a link reading _Hetalia: The Story of Japan_.

Germany rubbed his temples. "They probably mean the country, not the person."

"No! Look!" he scrolled down to the summary. _Kiku Honda has had no choice but to allow Westernization to come to his country. He has made friends, such as Feliciano Vargas and Heracles Karpusi. We have seen the beginning, and the end. But what about the middle?_

"…How did you find this?"

Prussia smirked in a self-satisfied way. "With my awesomeness, of course."

Japan frowned at him, opening his mouth as if to say something, but apparently decided against it. In the end, it was Italy who spoke up. "Ve~ we should read the story!"

Prussia grinned; he had been waiting for someone to say that. "Yeah, but not this one. I already read it, and it is so _unawesome_! None of my awesomeness in it!" Germany took over the computer from his brother, scrolling down until one caught his eye.

"How about this one, bruder?" (In the background, Romano yelled about potato bastards. Of course, the nations hadn't been quiet during this conversation, but for the coherency of the chapter, most of it has been edited out.)

Prussia leaned over. "_Accidental Magicks_. Hey, they spelled magic wrong!"

England rolled his eyes. "No, they didn't, you git. That's how it _used_ to be spelt."

Prussia shrugged. "Meh. Whatever. Hey, the author's name is _iheartiggyforever_!" He snickered at the mortified look on England's face.

America grinned, coming up next to Prussia. "Dude, let me read the summary. _England has messed up his magic again _("Hey!")_, and now all the German speaking countries have been turned into kids! How will everyone deal with a chibified Prussia_ ("The awesome!" "Shut up!")_, Belgium_ ("Eh, me?!" "You speak German, don't you?!")_, Austria_ ("Oh, my…")_, Switzerland _(*click*)_, and Liechtenstein _("Wait! Big Brother! Don't shoot him!)_! And why does Germany look so familiar to Italy?_ ("Ve~ I wonder why~" "Damn potato bastard!")"

America loaded the story and grinned at the infuriated England. "Okay, dudes, I'm gonna read! _England would definitely get his revenge on America this time…"_

(=ヮ=)೨ "Ve~"

_**READ THE BELOW! IMPORTANT!**_

**This story was taken down without warning recently. I was not given any warning by the reporter, whomever they may be. I am reposting this in accordance to the rules. This means that all requests must be PM'd to me. I will post details on my profile. I already have a list of requests (luckily, I got most of them down), so it may take a while to get to yours. Please be patient.**

**A/N – Hola! Welcome to my new story! If you want more, click that follow button! (And preferably the favorite button!) Especially the REVIEW button! **

**Okay, so here's how it is: the mini-fics they read will range from K to T in rating. No lemon or gore. I want everyone to be able to comfortably read this. Also, outside of the mini-fics, there will be no pairings. Again, that is so fans of every pairing can read this without dealing with pairings they don't like throughout the entire story. The mini-fics, on the other hand, can have any pairing imaginable (barring certain things that would inevitably lead to mature content). FrUK, USUK, GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, Ameripan- you name it, I'm willing to do it. I'll take requests, though your request may be put together with another one if they don't clash. I will try to feature as many characters as possible, and there will be OCs. Usually Mary-Sues, with the occasionally good OC – but only in the mini-fics. The mini-fics will range from completely serious to outright crack. I'm not very good at writing humor, though, so forgive me.**

**I looked up a list of German speaking countries, and I purposefully excluded Luxembourg because he is a minor character and not a lot of people remember him. I don't really know his personality, either.**


	2. Chapter 1: Accidental Magicks

"Talking."

"_Story."_

'_Thinking.'_

America is reading.

"_England would definitely get his revenge on America this time. _Dude, what'd I do?" America stared at England.

A vein popped. "How should I know?!"

"Well, it's you, isn't it?" America said in a "duh" sort of voice. "Anyway… _That bloody git had gone too far this time. _Dude, that's mean._ To put it simply, his kitchen didn't exist anymore." _Several countries burst into laughter. America took a moment to compose himself before continuing._ "At all. Because a stupid American was on a sugar rush." _Multiple countries, namely France, shuddered at this. America on a sugar rush was not a pretty sight.

"_HIS TEA WAS GONE. HIS TEA." _Romano dropped his tomato when America shouted, and it smashed on the floor.

"DAMMIT, YOU HAMBURGER BASTARD!" England shivered and clutched at his teacup.

"_England scowled fiercely at the book in his hands. He had flipped to a random page in a book of nonlethal and impermanent curses that would hopefully teach America a lesson. _Dude, that's like, totes not cool!"

England put on an innocent face, but on the inside he was thinking _'How do they know the way I choose my curses? This… this iheartiggyforever person must have spies in my magical community!'_

"_Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo- _Dude, like seriously. What the heck is this thing?_ Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer_(Spain choked when he heard Dora the Explorer.)_ Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explo- bloody hell!" _Several countries jumped as America managed to realistically imitate England's voice in a high-pitched scream. _He'd grabbed the wrong book!"_

England looked indignant. "I would never!"

"_Not sure what would happen," _

England scoffed. "I can just read the book and see what the bloody spell does. Besides, it shouldn't be lethal. All of the lethal ones are only directed after they are summoned." Spain shuddered. He still remembered the way England's magic had devastated part of his pirate fleet.

"Dude, you should totes shut up. _England shielded his face with his arms as the magic burst outwards, separating into six separate globes of light and racing off towards the rest of Europe." _

Switzerland cocked his gun.

"…_Bloody hell."_

Switzerland aimed his gun.

"_OoO!"_

All of the countries within six meters of America clapped their hands over their ears. The first to speak was England. "BLOODY HELL, AMERICA YOU ****ING GIT!"

Romano threw the empty tomato basket at the grinning American. "YOU DAMN HAMBURGER BASTARD!" Spain smiled bemusedly from beside him.

America had just sung three insanely high notes, going high, slightly lower, and back up high – most countries couldn't even sing that high. What's more, he had sung it at top volume. Only Prussia, whom had seen the line break and correctly guessed what America would do, had managed to cover his ears in time. He grinned smugly at Hungary, whose drink had spilled all over Austria. The noble country delicately left the room to clean up.

America grinned and continued. "_Meanwhile, in Switzerland." _Switzerland looked as if he couldn't decide who to aim at: America or England. Liechtenstein laid a calming hand on his arm.

"_Wait! Please, don't shoot that!"_ America's voice turned low and deep as he imitated a German accent._ "A Swiss soldier pleaded with a boy who looked to be approximately six or seven years old- _(The gun swung around to aim at England.)_ a boy who was carrying a hilariously big rifle in his childish hands. _("Brother! It's just a story! Don't hurt him!")_ A slightly younger girl peeked out from behind him, her hair pulled back in a pair of braids." _France made an "Aw!" sound at the mental image. Switzerland's rifle didn't even pause as it swung around to shoot off a couple locks of the Frenchman's silky hair.

"_NON_! MY LOVELY HAIR!"

"_Who are you?!" Switzerland barked, before turning to the girl. "Are you okay, Lik-ten-tein?" He had trouble pronouncing the girl's long name." _

"Ve~ That's so sweet!" Switzerland gave up trying to aim at everyone he saw laughing at him and just glowered, shutting up Italy faster than you could say "Pasta!"

"_The soldier sweatdropped. _Hey, dudes, whuzzat mean?"

Japan answered in a polite tone. "It means that he's bemused." _'Just like me," _thought Japan.

"'_You've only known her for two minutes, and you protect her already.'" _Not even Switzerland's heavy glare could stop the cooing noises that Hungary was making as she cuddled up to Liechtenstein and tried to braid some of her short hair.

"_Liechtenstein nodded at Switzerland. "I'm okay, Swit-er-and." The soldier would have thought it was adorable… if the gun in Switzerland's hands wasn't currently aimed at him." _

Many countries shuddered sympathetically. Nearly all of them (barring Liechtenstein) had had the experience of being on the receiving end of Switzerland's gun. Japan especially looked like he was remembering bad memories.

"_The little boy wasn't even sure what he was holding, only that the soldier didn't like it when he pointed the long end at him. _Dude, that's seriously unheroic. You shouldn't point guns at random soldiers."

"Unheroic isn't a word, you git!"

"Is so!"

"No, it isn't!"

"I disagree with both England and America!"

"You can't disagree with both of us, you bloody frog!"

"Yeah, dude!"

"Shut the hell up and keep reading!"

"_This was going to take a lot of convincing…"_

America took a deep breath, and Germany realized what he was going to do a moment before it happened. The German clapped his hand over America's mouth, and the result was a strangled half-squeak of _"OoO!"_

"What the hell dude?!"

"Read. Now."

"Whatever, man. _Belgium's boss couldn't believe the situation he was currently in. He had just been out-negotiated… by a cute little girl… at a child's tea party."_

Netherlands smiled slightly. That sounded like his sister.

"_Said little girl was currently sitting in front of him, smiling sweetly while she adjusted her bright red bow. She was now the sole owner of Belgium's boss's favorite china tea set."_

Belgium opened her mouth in surprise. "You mean the one with the gold designs and gilded handle?"

"Dude, how would I know? _Belgium's boss excused himself, leaving Belgium to her tea party and dialing a number on his cell phone. "Hello? Mr. Netherlands? Um, can you come and help us, please?"_

"Yay! Netherlands is coming in!" Spain squealed grabbing Romano's arm. Romano shook him off with a mutter of "Bastard."

"Go home." Spain looked shocked and started to burrow into Romano's arm. The Italian nation head-butted him in the forehead with a loud cracking sound. Both of them wandered away with woozy expressions on their faces.

"_OoO!"_ This time, America had been sneaky, and waited until everyone was focusing away from him until singing the line break in a voice that seemed even higher than the first time. This time, Prussia, who was standing less than a foot away, got the full brunt. He staggered away, swearing loudly.

America grinned broadly and continued over the protests of the nations. _"AWESOOOOOOME!" _("That's…" "Definitely…" "Most certainly…") _An albino boy _("Prussia.")_ stared openmouthed at a wrecking ball. "I WANT ONE!"_

Austria, whom had by now returned with a new shirt, chuckled into his hand. "That sounds just like you."

Prussia scowled. "Maybe the awesome me should actually get a big giant ball of pure awesomeness and hit your unawesome self with it." Austria and Russia started squabbling, so America just read over them.

"_Hungary looked up from forcing food down little Austria's throat. ("I don't want it! It's disgusting!" "Eat it!")"_ America couldn't continue – he was laughing too hard. Poor Austria was blushing as Prussia taunted him, mimicking what America had said just moments before while Hungary slunk up behind him. He didn't notice the shadow of the frying pan. America nervously cleared his throat and continued.

"_Little Prussia had gobbled down his food before she could blink and was now awestruck, staring at all the buildings around him._

"_Hungary had managed the situation as best she could, considering Prussia had just set the pantry on fire—"_

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"TELL THAT TO THE STORY!"

"OH SH—" Utter silence.

"—_When he was hit by a globe of light and poofed into a little boy. The female country was currently waiting for Ukraine to arrive – she was the first of Hungary's friends to answer her phone."_

"Oh, thanks, Uku-chan!"

"I'm sure it wasn't a problem, Hun-chan…"

Japan wondered why they were using Japanese honorifics.

"_Germany wasn't picking up, and neither was Switzerland. She didn't want to burden Liechtenstein or Italy with helping, but Ukraine had the older sister experience necessary to keep Prussia and Austria under control."_

"Are we really that hard to control?" Austria asked, delicately adjusting his cuff.

"_Oui_! Such trouble you were as children…" France sighed.

_As she was trying to convince Austria to eat his mashed potatoes, her cell phone rang. "Hello? Hungary speaking."_

"_Hungary! Help me! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I TRIED MY WHITE FLAG AND PASTA AND TOMATOES AND NOTHING WOOOOOOORKS!" _America managed to successfully imitate Italy to a tee. Italy clapped with a loud "Ve~" and Romano sulked in the corner. Spain had managed to attach himself firmly to his arm and refused to let go.

"_OoO~" _This time, America drew it out like an opera singer, and all of the countries dropped to the floor and cradled their ears. South Korea panicked and ran from the room, thinking it was the fire alarm. To be fair, America sounded exactly like it.

"_Italy had been cheerfully helping Germany clean when suddenly, a shining ball of light had smashed through the kitchen window and hit Germany full force, sending him flying across the room in a ball of smoke. When Italy stopped coughing, he saw something he never expected to see again in his life: a black cloaked figure that looked so much like Holy Rome that his breath caught in his throat."_

"Ve?" Italy asked, cautiously removing his hands from his ears. "Holy Rome?"

_The familiar boy raised his sword to Italy's throat. "Who are you, and where am I?!"_

"Wah?! What does that mean?!" Italy turned to Germany, who rubbed his temples.

"The author seems to have mixed up their facts. I am not the Holy Roman Empire, I am Germany. Holy Rome was my brother."

"Kesesese~ I remember. He was always sick, so unawesome!" Prussia laughed, not noticing the tears gathering in Italy's eyes.

The frying pan made a heroic return.

"Anyway… I want to read next!" Hungary announced, her booted foot pushing down on Prussia's back. "Let me choose!"

America stepped back and threw her a thumbs up. Hungary eagerly scrolled through the stories, coming to one she thought looked nice.

"_Cooking and Cleaning," _She read out loud. Prussia interrupted her.

"It sounds unawesome!"

"Shut _up_, you moron! _Feliciano wants to cook pasta, and Ludwig just wants his kitchen to stay clean. GerIta, fluff."_

"What's GerIta, aru?" China asked, peering at the projected screen.

"I have no idea," Hungary lied. Many years of FanFiction had sharpened her mind to an inhuman level. She had figured out what GerIta meant the moment she saw it. Now, it was time to satisfy her fangirling needs!

"_Ve~ Ludwig~ Can I make pasta?" _

L( ≧ヮ≦)˥ "I'm the hero!"

**A/N – How d'ya do? I'm low on time, so let's make it quick.**

**Edit 12/20: my beliefs have changed a bit, so right now I'm on the edge about HRE and Germany being the same person. There may be a revelation later, or it may be as Germany says: just brothers. We'll see what happens!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hiroyuki Furry as my first reviewer!**


	3. Cooking and Cleaning

"Talking."

"_Story."_

'_Thinking.'_

Hungary is reading.

"_Ve~ Ludwig~ Can I make pasta?"_ Hungary read in a slightly high-pitched imitation of Italy's voice.

"Why are they using our human names?" asked Canada, but he was ignored.

"_Feliciano bounced up and down in the doorway hopefully, already wearing a frilly apron and holding a package of Italian spaghetti." _Hungary paused to squeal at the mental image that gave her. Romano scowled at her, but quickly turned the full force of his glare at Germany, deciding that it was the potato bastard's fault. After a second of tense semi-silence (nothing was ever truly silent when you had all the nations in a room. Korea was (almost) quietly claiming China's nonexistent chest, and the elder nation was swatting his hands away. Luxembourg was still sulking from not being included in the last fanfiction, and Belgium was trying (and failing) to comfort him. Turkey and Greece had migrated to the corner of the room, where they were arguing heatedly under their breath. The Nordics had gagged Denmark for some reason, and Norway had handcuffed the protesting nation to the table. The rest of the room was in a mild state of chaos). After a second of tense chaos, Hungary started reading again.

"_Ludwig glanced up from the book he was reading. "I've already started the wurst."_

"_Ve~ That's okay!" Feliciano beamed at him. "It can be the side dish!" _Turkey paused his argument to snort at the Italian nation. "Which one? The wurst or the pasta?"

"Ve~ The wurst of course~!" Italy bubbled, completely oblivious to the sarcasm in Turkey's voice. Romano started shooting spitballs at the masked man and hiding behind Spain when Turkey looked at him.

Hungary cleared her throat and continued._ "With a sigh, Ludwig pushed himself up and grabbed a cleaning cloth from the cupboard. "Alright." _

"Why do you need a cleaning cloth?" asked Spain curiously.

Italy made a "ve" sound and beamed. "Germany likes to clean the kitchen a lot~ Especially when I'm cooking!"

Romano's thoughts took a nosedive into the gutter. "PERVY POTATO BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" The Italian nation headbutted Germany's stomach, but came away holding his head and groaning. "Damn potato bastard… bet he uses steroids…" (For our younger readers, heavy censorship has taken place and will most likely continue to take place throughout the story.)

"Aw, Roma! Don't be sad!" Spain glomped his old charge, gripped Romano's waist tightly and getting a punch in the gut as a reward.

"Next time I'll hit lower, bastard."

"_Yay! Thank you, Ludwig!" Feliciano skipped over and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before spinning off to the kitchen. _(Romano growled.)_ Ludwig's face flushed deeply, and he took a moment to calm down before following Feliciano into the kitchen." _Romano looked like he was going to explode, and Germany's face had gone the brightest red imaginable. Italy still looked oblivious, looking on curiously as Hungary's face suddenly morphed into an evil grin. ("GODDAMN ****ING POTATO ***** BASTARD DON'T YOU ****ING DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A *****!" Romano went ballistic when Italy grabbed Germany's arm to ask why Hungary was smirking creepily.)

"_Da ve~, da ve~, da ve~" Feliciano hummed as he puttered around the kitchen in search of spices." _Several nations snorted at the way the author described Italy's hum.

"Wah~ Roma~ Why don't you hum like that~?" Spain warbled, clinging to Romano's foot. The other tried to shake him off.

"Hell no, bastard!"

Spain sighed morosely, but three seconds later had a light bulb moment. "Oh~ Roma~" Romano blanched at the look on Spain's face. Somehow, France sensed what the Spanish country was planning and suddenly had a harp, which he handed to Spain.

Spain took a deep breath… and began to serenade Romano.

"_Oh Romano~ Oh Romano~_

_My lovely, lovely Romano~_

_Sweet Romano, who loves to swear at me all the time~_

_Cute Romano of Italia~_

_Oh Romano~ Oh Romano~_

_My lovely, lovely Romano~_

_Even though you call me bastard~_

_You are the cutest thing in the world~_

_Cute, cute, Romano~_

_Oh Roma~_

_My adorable, charm– _ack!" Romano, who was as red as a tomato, head-butted Spain, effectively knocking the country out mid-serenade. Most of the countries were rolling on the floor laughing, all inhibitions released at the melodramatic melody. The more controlled countries were wiping tears from their eyes and (in China's case) trying to escape from the clutches of a Korean in hysterics. Even the normally stoic Sweden had cracked a smile, though it was almost unnoticeable to everyone but Finland.

After a couple minutes of giggling, Hungary returned to reading. _"Ludwig was unobtrusively scrubbing the counter next to the stove. Feliciano paused to look at the German as he quietly rubbed the cloth back and forth across the already sparkling surface."_

Austria scowled. "If it is already clean, why are you still scrubbing it?" Hungary ignored him with the ease of practice.

"_Feliciano smiled fondly as he remembered another person with such a habit…" _Hungary stopped. "You do?"

Italy shook his head. "Ve… no, I don't. Germany is the only one who does that."

"Well, isn't everything made up by the author, aru?" China finally freed himself of the pouting Korea and moved so that Hong Kong was in between the hyper Korean and China.

"_OoOFlashbackOoO!"_

Hungary was actually a very good singer, so none of the nations had to cover their ears. In fact, Austria was quietly tapping along to the drawn out "o" sound. She beamed at the occupants of the room, though her face turned sad for a moment when she looked at the next words.

"_Holy Rome _(Italy jumped, and Prussia winced)_, what are you doing?" The Holy Roman Empire jumped in surprise when Feliciano addressed him. The little Italian was peering down at him from the stool he was standing on as he made pasta – Roderich was out, and Elizabeta was kind enough to let Feliciano make pasta."_

Austria looked indignant. "I let you make pasta!"

Hungary gave him a dry look. "You let him cook once a year."

"Goddamn bastard… depriving my brother of pasta… son of a… -ing…" Romano continued to sulk in the corner.

"_For the past ten minutes, Holy Rome had been scrubbing at the same spot on the edge of the counter – he was too small to reach any farther _(Hungary awwed, and Italy laughed.)_. That one spot on the counter was practically glowing, as compared to the slightly duller surface that made up the rest of the counter."_

Germany frowned as Italy reached out and grabbed his arm. "Ve…"

"_Eh… just cleaning! There's nothing wrong with that!" _

Prussia snorted. "West said that to the awesome me once."

"Yes, and as I recall, it was because he'd knocked over your birthday cake and didn't want you to know." Austria said sardonically.

"_Ve… okay…" Feliciano went back to making pasta. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, he spoke up again. "Ve…Holy Rome?"_

"_What?"_

"_What's your human name? You never told me."_

Prussia frowned. "Actually, not even the awesome me knows what Holy Rome's probably-not-awesome name is. I'm don't think he even had one."

"_Holy Rome frowned. "Didn't I? It's Lud–"_

Germany groaned. "This is like the last one, isn't it? Where I'm Holy Rome. We look alike because we are brothers. That's it."

Japan nodded. "I have seen paintings. You look very much alike."

Denmark struggled to say something, but Norway stood on his foot and he was distracted.

"_HOLY ROME! Where are you?!" Elizabeta called. Feliciano watched sadly as Holy Rome left to answer her." _Hungary gasped sadly. "Oh, poor Italia. I interrupted you; how terrible! I am so sorry!"

"It's just a story…" mumbled Canada, completely expecting no one to hear him. However…

"Of course it is!" Prussia kesese'd. "By the way…" he turned to Canada.

"Who are you again?"

Canada drooped. "I'm Canada…" he whined, and Prussia slapped him on the back.

"Well of course you are!"

"_OoOFlashback EndOoO!"_ This time, Hungary forced France to produce a piano, and made Austria play along as she drew it out until someone shouted at her to get on with it.

"_Ve…ve…ve…" Feliciano was curled up in the corner of the kitchen, snoring softly. Ludwig had caught him nodding over the pasta, nearly boiling his own face."_

"Roma's done that before!" Spain cheerfully revealed over Romano's protests. "It healed, since he's a nation and all, but he looked like an adorable tomato for a week!"

"Ve~ Is that why you had a mask on when I went over to play with you last summer?" Italy wound his arms around his brother, effectively stopping his movement and wearing a blissfully unmindful look.

"_Though Feliciano insisted on staying in the kitchen, he agreed to take a siesta before dinner." _

"Hey, what's a she-est-ah?" America interrupted, finally finishing his stack of hamburgers and effectively rejoining the conversation.

"Like a nap!" Italy cheerfully informed him.

"_Everything was ready; Ludwig just had to wait. He sat down next to Feliciano, carefully adjusting the hastily brought in blanket. His hand strayed to Feliciano's hair, careful to avoid the curl. _("You'd better, potato bastard." Romano muttered.)_ The little Italian curled up tighter, his little "ve" sounds quieting until Ludwig had to hold his breath to hear them." _Hungary smiled fondly. "I love it when he does that."

Spain nodded, glomping Romano. "Roma says 'Chigi!' in his sleep!"

Romano flushed scarlet and stiffened his hand, stabbing it into Spain's stomach.

"Roma…" Spain whimpered.

"_The German smiled warmly, letting his face relax in a way he never let anyone but Feliciano see. "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." _

War broke out. Romano wasn't stupid- he knew enough German to make sure Germany wasn't saying anything to his brother, and those were the red alert words. Thus, he immediately began pelting Germany with his emergency supply of marmite and cussing him out in as many languages he could (Italian, Spanish, English, German, Latin, and French, to name a few). Hungary read over the angry country.

"_Ludwig quickly nodded off against the Italian's shoulder, somehow managing to keep his stiff position despite his relaxed muscles."_

"Kesese~ Such an unawesome habit, West. You should learn to relax, like the awesome – you guessed it – me!" Prussia cackled, throwing an arm over Germany's stiff shoulder. Abruptly, he drew back. "Ick! What is this unawesome brown stuff?!" He wiped the marmite on Austria's shoulder, immediately sparking an argument.

"SHUT UP!" Hungary suddenly shrieked, cutting off all of the conversations in the room. Once she was sure everyone was silent, she read the next line off in gentle imitation of Italy's voice.

"_Ti amo, Ludwig."_

"Aw…" nearly all of the females in the room cooed, Poland among them, and several (including Poland) rushed over to glomp Italy.

"Can I read next? Can I? Can I?" Sealand practically shouted.

"Of course not, you wanker!" England yelled right back. "I'll bloody read!" he huffed, stalking up to the computer and scrolling, choosing the first thing his eye landed on. "This one will do.It's called _Rum_."

"Of course," snorted Scotland, as he lounged in the corner playing poker with Wales.

"Read the summary!" urged Hungary.

"Give me a minute. Let's see… the author is _PiRaTeLoVeR2000_. ("Hey, who wrote the last fic?" "I think it was someone called _GuardianAthens*_…** Note: Requests will be credited in this way. If it was a request, there will be a star***) Summary: _A drunk England reminisces about his pirate days. Warning: drinking, swearing, and France._" France looked offended.

England scrolled down, looking apprehensive. _"It all started because France just _had_ to challenge England to a drinking contest…"_

❀(癶ヮ癶) "Frying pan!"

**A/N – Nice to see ya again!**

**As you saw, this was requested by GuardianAthens, though I wish it was fluffier. I have another request for this, so I'll try harder next time.**

**I really need reviews… 7 for the first chapter and none for the second? I don't want to sound greedy, but people judge based on the ratio of reviews to chapter… I'm still mourning my 30 reviews from before this got deleted.**

**Also, updates will be sporadic at best. I won't promise anything, but I'll try my best. I just sort of lost a lot of motivation after losing my story.**

**Review! Give me a frying pan~**


	4. Hiatus Notice

**Sorry guys, but I'm going on hiatus. I'm failing Biology and I'll get back to writing when that's stabilized.**

**Nothing else to say but don't review so you can review when the new chapter comes out. (New readers can review earlier chapters). It may take a while. **

**Bye bye!**


End file.
